


Give Me (Body)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Blowjobs, Chair Sex, Choking, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Spanking, This is pure filth, garden lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: He felt used. He felt like a whore. He felt pretty. Now he looked the part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dt on tumblr: @brianmayplease @starlight-and-moonshine and that one anon who started this whole thing ily so much

It was exhilarating, Roger decided. He suggested drag for the video as a joke but the joke was really on him in the end. The tightness of the pantyhose had taken his breath as he rolled them up his long legs - and he was just getting started. Next was a button up shirt, which he was used to wearing so he could at least catch his breath for a moment in that.

So he sat there, in dressing room's chair, half hard in only tights and a dress shirt. The blond decided that he would try the skirt next, chewing his lip as the flow of the fabric tickled his erection and he had to cover his mouth to hold back the sounds of pleasure that threatened to spill from his lips. 

Fuck it. He was gonna wear the panties. 

He didn't think he could do it at first, but the slide of white satin up his legs and around his ass had his breath taken away. He felt stupidly good in this outfit, admiring the way the skirt laid on his legs seductively and came up to show some ass when he reached for the tie that was on a hook above his head. He felt himself throb at the sight but quickly shut it down; they had a video to shoot, damnit, and he was not going to jerk off to himself for Christ's sakes. 

Once Roger fixed the tie and put the socks on, he padded out to the makeup station where the rest of the band was waiting on him. Brian was getting curlers put in his hair and jokingly flirting with the woman who was doing so; John was dressed as an old woman - which he laughed at and found somewhat fitting for his ever-present funny faces. Freddie was as flamboyant as ever, clad in a tight leather skirt and a stuffed bra while the makeup artist painted bright pink lipstick on him. He caught a glimpse of Roger in the mirror and wolf whistled, whipping around to look at him. 

"Well don't you look just like a doll?" He teased and Roger rolled his eyes, whacking his friend in the back of the head as the others joined. 

"Yeah," John added, "how come Roger gets to be the hot one?" 

"Excuse me? I thought I was the hot one?" Freddie gasped and Brian laughed at him. 

"I think I will be the hot one once I get this makeup on," Roger half-joked, dropping himself down into the chair and letting the makeup artist fix his hair into a wig cap and start painting his face up. 

When they had finished and the wig was secured to his head, Roger studied the look in the mirror. He resembled one of the girls that he would often find at parties after their shows - the kind that would spread their legs easily and look so beautiful when he had properly ruined them. He looked actually beautiful, kind of like a slut but that was the best part. 

They spent all day shooting the video and after a few hours Roger had gotten used to the feel of the silky fabric on the panties and calmed himself down. By the end of their shoot, the director decided that he needed some photos behind the scenes and he noticed Freddie brooding in his makeup chair but he said nothing and sat on the couch beside his other friends. They all laughed and poked at each other and somehow Roger found himself laid out across the men's laps, cracking up about something. 

Brian stood eventually and made his way to take his makeup off and leave for the day. When Roger tried to follow, he was grabbed and thrown over John's lap once again. He shrieked and tried to wiggle away but was weak from laughing and he let his face be shoved into the cushion as the camera shuttered and John's hand came down on his ass. He felt himself twitch at the rough treatment and he gasped into the arm of the couch, praying to God that no one noticed his arousal. 

Roger finally managed to get off the couch, letting the photographers get a few more shits of the two before stumbling back into his dressing room. Upon seeing himself in the mirror he gasped, wig tousled and makeup smeared and blushed spreading across his cheeks. A knock on the door startled him and he covered himself even though he was alone. 

"Rog! I'm gonna go meet the others at that little pub down the road," it was John and he sighed at the irony, "do you wanna meet us or should I wait up for you?"

"Y-uh- you can go on. I'll be there in a few." He managed, letting his body relax as John agreed and his footsteps disappeared down the hall. 

Roger ended up on his knees, sitting back on his feet in front of the mirror as he studied himself - all debauched and looking absolutely filthy. He flipped the skirt up and whined at the prominent bulge in the white satin. Roger closed his eyes and pretended that the strong hands on his thighs were someone else's. A man, no doubt, no one really specific. He moaned softly when his fingers dipped into the fabric and teased his cock with feather-light touches. 

Finally defeated, he tore the panties off and tossed them aside and began to stroke himself in earnest. His thumb swiped across a bead of precum on his head and he spread it down to make things a little easier. Roger's voice shook as he moaned out, tossing his head back and shuttering at the feeling of finally coming off of the edge after the whole day. He ventured as far as tossing the wig and cap aside and letting his hair fall to his shoulders so that he could tug on it. 

"Shit," he muttered and looked in the mirror once more, "you're such a fucking slut." He spat more degradations at himself and continued tugging his cock so that he could see the dripping, red tip. 

Roger stopped when he felt himself get close, not ready to quit yet, and unbuttoned the shirt so it could easily slide off his shoulders. He moaned a bit too loud when hw saw himself in the mirror. He was wearing only the tights and socks and his skirt was flipped up so he could see his throbbing prick poking out the front. 

His lipstick was smudged and his mascara had streaked onto his cheeks with sweat and arousal. His chest was bare and he struggled to pull the tie over his head. Once the tie was gone, Roger let one hand return to his hair to pull harder that before while the other rubbed his balls teasingly slow. 

He imagined the mystery man was sitting behind him and pulling his hair until Roger was leaning backwards so he could mutter into his ear. "You're such a little whore, Roger," he'd say and yank his hair, "look at yourself. Look! You look so ready to be fucked and owned by someone. That's true, isn't it, doll? Don't you wanna be somebody's little toy, only good for hard fuck?"

Roger's hand left his hair and he whimpered as his fingers wrapped around his throat. The fingers on his left hand squeezed the oxygen out of his throat while those on his right hand jerked his thick cock as he watch himself frantically tru to get off. 

"You're disgusting," the daydream sneered, spitting hard on his cock so it was easier to jerk himself harder, "i can't wait for the band to get a look at these bruises on your neck. What'll you tell them when they ask? Hmm? Will you say that you sat in your dressing room and choked yourself out like the pathetic whore you are?" 

With those words (that he forgot he was saying out loud) ringing in his ears, Roger came with a wail. His hips jerked up frantically as he blew all over the mirror and on his skirt. As he cane down from his high he felt cold and embarrassed, looking at the bruises forming in either side of his throat and the cum staining his outfit. He was entirely correct, he felt used and discarded and fuck if it didn't feel like heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for this sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love rog/deaky so much its stupid

Roger spent the next few minutes trying to collect himself, removing the rest of his soiled clothes and slipping a robe on his shoulders. He put all of the clothes in a pile and gathered them in his arms before exiting the room in search of a wet rag for the mirror. When he opened the door, John startled him as he stood against the door frame with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk playing his lips.

"Jesus, Deaky, how long did you plan on standing there? I- um, I thought you went with the boys.." he started, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"I did but I forgot my jacket so I came back," John explained and then pushed himself off of the wall and looked into the dressing room, "but then I heard you talking to someone and I wanted to see who you were with."

Roger felt himself flush, he'd really said tht out loud hadn't he? And John heard it all and honestly he kind of started all of this by spanking him during the shoot.

"So that was all you?" He asked daringly and stepped too close to Roger, "is that something you need someone to tell you, Rog? You just need someone to take you like you deserve?"

"Jesus, Deaky, shut the f-" Roger started but was cut off by plush lips against his own and he melted instantly into John's strong arms.

"Do you really want that?" He asked to clarify before doing anything else, searching Roger's doe eyes for anything. 

"I-I do." 

"Good. Pinch me if you need me to stop okay?" 

"Thank you," Roger was about to cry, but he had a feeling he'd be sobbing desperatly before very long. 

John kissed him once more and then pushed him into the room, shutting the door landing on the chair with Roger in his lap grinding on his jeans excitedly.

"Get up, Rog. Turn around and look at the mess you made on that mirror. Good boy, take off that robe," Roger felt a shiver go down his spine at his own instinct to obey, "good boy, bend over for me, just like that." 

John punctuated his sentance with a slap to his ass, making him yelp. He instictively pushed back towards John's lap and recieved another, harder smack. 

"Look how bad you've been. Do you think you really deserve it, slut?"

Roger whined, pressing his forehead against the glass and he shook his head, "N-no. No, I don't."

"Clean up the mess you made."

Roger looked at him in disbelief in the mirror and saw only a man with his brows raised expectantly. He flushed and closed his eyes slowly so that his lashes laid fanned on his red cheeks and he made work licking up his cum from the mirror and swallowing it up gratefully. He didn't love the bitter taste honestly but, in that moment, he knew he'd break his own arm if John told him too. When he was sure that the mess was as gone he opened his eyes, staring back at John who was flushed and palming himself through his jeans.

"Come here. Good boys get rewards, you know?" The blond scrambled to his feet before John and he let the man's gaze burn over him, "do you think you can suck me off, pretty boy?"

Roger nodded and dropped to his knees, working with deft fingers to unzip the other's jeans and tug them down to his ankles along with his underwear. He'd never been with a man. He had no idea what he was doing and the thick cock before him stopped him dead in his tracks no matter how much he wanted it, he wasn't sure how to go about it at all.

"W-will you show me how? De-eaky, please, I-I'm-" he stoped himself, blue eyes meeting with John's darker ones and he reached out to cup Roger's hot cheek with a soft hand. He was truly beautiful. He smiled softly and rubbed his thumb across Roger's lower lip and coaxed his mouth open and slipped his thumb in until it pressed down on his tongue.

"Suck on that for a second, doll, get used to the feeling. Good boy, you can close your eyes if you want," he praised and pet Roger's hair with his free hand. When he could tell that the older man was comfortable, John slipped his finger away and replaced it with his thicker cock. Roger's eyes instinctively snapped open when he felt the blunt head in his mouth but he moaned and accepted it as soon as he was used to the weight and taste. John continued to praise him, letting him know how good he felt and how wonderful he was. That only made Roger try harder, sucking hard now and hollowing his cheeks and diving down until his nose brushed against the wiry, brunette hairs at the base. John sucked in a breath and tugged at the blond hair until his bandmate was off of him and gasping for breath.

"You're so good for me, get up here," he hummed, grinning though his own denial and helping Roger stand. John helped him turn around so that the older was in his lap with his bare back pressed up against the buttoned shirt and his legs spread lewdly in front of the mirror, "you're the prettiest little slut I've ever seen, Rog."

The blond blushed and whined, grinding down on his friend's hard cock, "th-thank you. Deaky ple- please fuck me."

The brunette hummed running his hands all over the other's thighs, careful to avoid his leaking cock. He shuttered whenever the other man's fingers got close, only to move away and squeeze his thigh.

Two fingers presented themselves against Rogers lips and he instinctively opened his mouth and let them in, grateful to have something in his mouth again. When John was satisfied with the job, he pulled his fingers back and pressed one against Roger's hole. He didn't press in yet, only letting him feel it and squirm.

"Please, Deaky, I need you."

"You think you've earned it?"

"Yes, please, I've been good for you, haven't I?"

John sighed and pressed his first finger in to the second knuckle, "I suppose you have been."

"Oh, tha-ank you! Thank y-you."

Words stumbled from his lips as John slipped a second finger in and began thrusting into him in earnest, scissoring as best as possible to make it easy. He muttered praises against Roger's shoulder as he fingered him open and kissed the sweaty skin.

"I'm good, John, pl-please," the blond moaned and winced when the fingers pressed against a bundle of nerves and then were gone.

In the mirror he saw John reach for his wallet and he chuckled when he saw his friend pull out a condom. He grinned at the thought of what would most certainly fill him next.

"Are you good?" John asked, locking eyes with him in the reflection.

"I'm great," he smirked, grinding back against the other's covered cock, "thank you."

"You have beautiful manners, pet." John noted, rewarding him with a shallow thrust but stopping when he was halfway in to let Roger adjust. After another minute, he pushed the rest of the way in and his hands shot out to grab Roger's hips to steady himself as they both grunted at the tight fit. Slowly, they build a sort-of-clumsy rhythm of Roger trying to take charge but his legs being far too week.

"Sit still," John barked and gripped his hair in close to the scalp so that when he pulled Roger would cry out just how he wanted, "such a obedient whore, aren't you? I bet you'd be so good for the rest of the boys too. Wouldn't you love that, doll?Hmm, all three of us taking turns? Answer me."

John yanked his hair as he growled the end of his sentence and Roger did his best to nod, "ye-yes. Yes! Fuck, John, I do want that."

"I thought so," he sneered, "I know my little pet so well, don't I? You know I'd wanna take you last, after you're exhausted and used and the others are sitting back watching you take even more because you're a filthy whore, Roger. You know it's true."

Roger screamed as the other's prick finally scraped against his prostate, steadying himself on John's thighs.

"Stand up," John ordered, and he did so without question, whimpering as he was empty once more on shaking legs, "just like that, okay. Spread those pretty legs for me, doll, hands on the mirror. Good."

John groaned and smacked the other's ass harshly, much harder than he had before. He smacked it until the skin was an angry red and Roger was sobbing and when he finally stopped, he pushed back into the warm hole with one hand on Roger's hip and the other on his shoulder so he could properly fuck him into the glass. He finally found a rhythm that had Roger's chest bumping against the mirror with each brutal thrust against his prostate. The drummer was sobbing freely in pleasure, desperately willing himself to not touch his own neglected cock.

Roger gasped when long fingers moved from his shoulder to his throat and gripping it hard as John fucked him like no tomorrow. He let up pressure when the blue eyes disappeared into white as the rolled into Roger's skull in pleasure. He said nothing, moaning loudly as his grip tightened and his rough pace faltered as he pulled out unceremoniously and ripped the condom off to come all over Roger's ass and lower back.

Roger moaned and promptly crumpled on the carpet, exhausted and abused and very happy.

"You're a good slut, Roger. I think you deserve to come. You can come whenever you need to, I'm done holding you off. You've been very good for me." John decided as he kneeled down and took the other's dripping cock between his lips. Roger screamed and grabbed the brown hair before him. It didn't take more than thirty seconds for Roger to cry out and buck wildly against John's lips until he was spilling down his tight throat.

He fell back, worn out and brainless, and John stood up. He said nothing as he fixed his pants and his hair and exited the room, leaving Roger to cry on the floor at the thought of being used and dumped. John wouldn't really leave him, however, and he proved that by returning a few minutes later with a wet towel and a bottle of water. He left only to add to the scene, but he was glad to see Roger light up when he re-entered the room.

"Come here, love," John said sweetly and sat on the floor beside his friend, beckoning for him to get in his lap, "good boy. Drink this water and let me clean you up, okay?"

Roger nodded, his voice still too hoarse to say much, and took the water. He hummed happily as John ran the warm rag over the cum drying on his back and cleaned him gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better," he whispered, letting John kiss him sweetly and grinning into the kiss, "thank you for this."

John nodded and kissed the other's hair, letting the older man close his eyes and rest for a while in his lap. 


	3. announcement!

Hi guys! I have three things to say actually.

First off, I wanna say thank you so much for all of the kind words and responses, I literally love all of you so much its dummy! I wanted to say that I'm so sorry for being unable to reply to all of them individually because sometimes ao3 hates me and kicks my comments out lmao

Another thing: I will be working on a third part!! Due to popular demand (and partly due to Author being thirsty af) the next part will have Freddie and Brian and a certain blond in panties! I'm so excited for this but it might be another week or so because I'm also working on a prompt fill for agere!Elliot from tumblr that I'm behind on😅

Third: I know a lot of you guys have said that Deaky is a great dom and I AGREE (Deaky is the strongest switch though y'all cant change my mind lol) !! if you use tumblr I have an ask blog for that very thing! you can go over and follow @ask-daddydeaky and send me some asks if you feel like it!

Again, thank you so much for all of the love you're sending, it means more than you know!

Author loves you more than words!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's FINALLY getting around to finishing this fic! Thank you all so muh for all the love and support you've shown - you mean the entire world to me! <3 (':

"So... drinks?" John reminded him after a moment, breaking the heavy silence in the room and Roger smiled up at him and nodded.

"I think I need something very strong," Roger chuckled and tried to get up and get dressed. He winced visibly at the ache in his hips and John caught him as his balance faltered. 

"Hey, it's okay, let me help you," he did just that, helping Roger into his panties once more and the his tight jeans, "I wuite like these on you, Rog." 

Roger grinned and rolled his eyes playfully, "God know's I won't have them on for much longer!" 

"That's the spirit," John smirked and reached for the shirt on the floor, slipping it onto his friend's shoulders and buttoning the bottom three buttons so that his chest would still be exposed. 

He watched Roger fix his hair and remove the last of his makeup and he noticed, for the first time, how delicate his friend really looked. The blond eyed him in the mirror with a puzzled look but decided not to even ask. It took some time for the two to walk outside due to the searing pain in his hips, but John stayed with him the whole way with a gentle hand on his back. Once outside, the cool night-time air hit Roger's skin and he shivered, crossing his arms tightly while they walked. 

"I cant believe you've got me out here half-naked - it's freezing!" He remarked and John only laughed. 

"Oh, but you look so pretty!" 

Roger blushed at the praise, smiling sweetly at the concrete as they walked to the pub. After a few minutes, Roger's hips started to feel better and they were able to walk a bit faster and they reached the pub in ten minutes tops. Their idle chitchat ceased as they stepped into the foggy scene, John grabbing the other's arm to guide him over to where the others were sat. 

"Hey, we were starting to think you'd dies or something!" Brian chuckled and watched as his best friend blushed. 

"Or something." Roger muttered. 

Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when the blond turned around and made the bruising visible to the others. If he was being honest, he'd forgotten about the marks - he was only turning to look for a waitress. 

"Oh my God, something indeed! Who did that to you? Was it John?!" He asked excitedly, and Roger looked at the youngest man with wide eyes. 

"Go on, Rog, tell them what happened. Don't leave anything out." John smirked, squeezing the blond's thigh. 

"When John came back for his coat, I was already masturbanting," he started and Brian choked on his beer, "he waited until I was finished to even let me know that he was there and it kind of escalated." 

"What, no gory details?" Freddie asked, slightly put-out that there was nothing more. 

"Oh, there are gory details," John smirked, eager to tell their band mates all about it, "this one's quite the little minx. He's wildly kinky and - did you know? Roger's never been with a man before tonight. It's hard to believe, though, because while I was choking him out I asked how he'd like to take us all at once and do you know what he said, boys? He said he'd love that. Oh, but those marks aren't from me, are they, pretty boy? Can you tell the guys what happened?" 

Roger took a deep breath and avoided eye contact as he nodded, "when I was masturbating, I choked myself because I'm a pathetic whore..." 

He was beet-red, reaching for Freddie's beer and taking a swig to calm his nerves while the others were left speechless. Freddie was the first to speak, clearing his throat and standing up. 

"Well I suppose we'll have to give the princess what he deserves, huh, Bri?" 

Brian nodded and Roger swore he'd never seen his eyes become that dark and hungry in all of their years of friendship. He nearly moaned at the sight and, when Brian ever stood up and sauntered over to him, the air was immediately punched out of his lungs. 

"Yes, I think we should," the tall man hummed, reaching for Roger's hand to help him up, "And we're going to need more details on the ride over, yeah?" 

Roger gulped and nodded, taking Brian's hand and letting himself be led back out into the cold air. The drive back to the Garden Lodge was longer than it probably should have been. Brian drove the car while Roger sat in the passenger's seat, rubbing his straining cock through his jeans as John told the other two all about their wild night. Freddie had been palming himself in his jeans for the entirety of the drive - all of this while John's lips ghosted over his neck and filthy truths spilled. They heard about all of the humiliating names and the way Roger blew all over the mirror and licked it off. They found out how good his mouth was and how obedient he could be when he wanted. 

When Brian pulled in front of the mansion, he scrambled to get Roger out of the car, followed quickly by the others. Once the door was shut, the blond was beibg slammed against it with Brian's plush lips against his own. He felt Freddie mouthing at the bruises on his neck while John gripped his hair tightly and growled into his ear, "go on then, show the nice men how good your mouth is." 

Roged didn't hesitate to drop to his knees, unzipping the two's jeans and sliding them off. He decided that he'd given Brian enough attention, and turned to splay kisses on Freddie's thighs and hips and balls, licking over them. It didn't take long before Roger was gripping the base and taking the hot cock into his mouth with a moan.  

Freddie was admittedly larger than the others, thick and uncut and, he had to admit, having his lips spread wide made the older man moan and grip Roger's hair tightly. His blue eyes were fluttered closed as he focused on the leaking cock in his mouth, working his head almost expertly. Behind him, he coukd hear the wet sounds of Brian being sucked off as well, and he dared crack his eyes open to watch. It wasn't long until Freddie was coming with a shout, holding him on there by the hair as he forced Roger to swallow every drop. 

John could feel Brian getting closer and he stopped, pulling back abruptly and looking at the defeated man above him, "I was thinking you'd fuck him first, hmm?" 

Brian nodded and yanked his best friend off of the floor, slinging him over one shoulder and carrying him to Freddie's bed, "you've been driving me insane all night, Rog. I can't say I was surprised by any of it, though. You are quite the slut." 

Roger whined and bucked his hips up in a vain attempt to get Brian to remove his jeans. Instead, the older man took his time, sucking more marks into his neck and teasing his nipple with boney fingers until the blond man was practically sobbing. He couldn't make his mouth work other than to moan at Brian's words. Soon, John was shifting them to sit behind his friend's head, petting his hair as he reached out to palm at Freddie's cock for the first time that night. Now he knew what Roger had been moaning about earlier and he ached to have Freddie in his mouth. 

Finally, fucking finally, Brian was hooking his fingers in the blond's jeans, tugging them down and giving a wolf whistle at the white, satin panties that tented profusely. 

"Jesus, Rog, you are a filthy whore. Did you wear this for the video?" He asked, bumping Freddie to get him to look at the panties. 

"Y-yes." Roger said, sounding equal parts ashamed and turned on. 

"So," Brian continued, "you got yourself just as hot as you got us, in that case." 

"Yes." 

"Hey," John interrupted, "where are your manners?" 

"Yes, sir. I-I'm sorry. Sir." 

"Good boy." 

Brian moaned at the scene playing in front of him and yanked the panties off, taking his straining cock between his soft lips. Roger whined at the velvety feeling, tryng hard nit to buck into his best friend's mouth on instinct. Brian didn't stay there for long before sitting up and rummaging through Freddie's bedside drawer for a packet of lube. 

Two cold fingers began teasing Roger's hold and he shouted at the feeling of the gel. Without hesitation, Brian plunged two fingers in, grunting at the tightness and scissoring to open him as best he could. 

"Relax," he warned as he removed the fingers and reached for a condom, "I don't want to hear you complain, bitch, I know you can take it. If you really need to stop you'll pinch me, understood?" 

Roger sobbed and nodded, "yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

"Ye-yes, sir." 

"Good. Now keep that whore mouth shut, got it?" 

Roger nodded, doing his best to stay silent as the okder man sunk into him, only to moan obscenely when Brian bottomed out. A hand was slapped over his mouth instandly as Brian picked up pace - effectively cutting off his words and his breath. 

"I thought you said you understood," Brian hissed in his ear before picking up his pace, "I can't believe how tight that pretty cunt still is. Even after it's taken John and me, you're live a vice. John, I don't think I've ever had a whore this tight!" 

Roger groaned at the way they talked about him as if he was inanimate and when John responded, it took everything in him not to come on the spot, "it'd never had cock before tonight, you know? But I find it hard to believe with how well he can take it." 

The other two men had shifted, now John's cock was pressed against his slick lips and Freddie was behind his head, rubbing his nipples and his cock teasingly. A particularly hard thrust to his  prostate had Roger screaming around John's cock and he pulled away to breathe. 

"Fuck, Brian, sir - please! Oh, fuck, I'm so close, sir!" Roger wailed, bucking his hips into the air in persuit of the hand Freddie had removed. 

"I'll give you two choices, slut, since we're nowhere near finished," Brian growled, "you can come now, and then come again and again and we won't worry about letting you rest; or you can hold it until we're all finished using you." 

Roger was unable to really think about the words, unsure what he was supposed to choose but eventually convulsing and spilling all over his stomach. He tightened incredibly around Brian's thick cock, trying his hardest to bring him closer to the edge and beginning to slip in and out of conciousness at the overstimulation. 

"Well it's not what I would have chosen but it certainly is brave," John remarked, rubbing his blond locks as he came back to them, sobbing and twitching as Brian came inside of him with a shout. He fucked Roger through his own orgasm, ignoring his pleas and only pulling out to remove the condom when it was no longer physically comfortable. 

"My turn, princess," Freddie announced, reaching for a condom and rolling it on himself, "up ya go, hands and knees like a good little bitch." 

Roger moaned when he was entered with two fingers, fuck for a minute and the left empty again. He heard the unmistakable rip of another lube packet opening and, soon enough, the blunt head of Freddie's cock was pressing into him slowly. The blond cried out at the stretch and as soon as he bottomed out, Freddie landed a hard slap on his pert  ass. 

"You guys were absolutely right, I think this has to be the best cunt I've ever had," he cooed, reaching a firm hand to grab Roger's shoulder as he started an animalistic pace, making his scream at every thrust. 

It didn't take long for Roger to get close again, and as soon as Freddie moved to play with his balls, he was coming again on the sheets. John pet his sweaty face, distracting him as Brian layed down and slid under him to lick his prick clean. The feeling of his tongue once more made Roger jerk, but Freddie gripped his hips from behind to hold him still as the taller man began licking and sucking him back to full hardness. 

With every thrust of Freddie's hips, his own were pushed further against Brian's face until he was effectively fucking his best friend's throat. The third time Roger came, he was sobbing and rutting against Brian's face, clenching around Freddie as he came hard with a final slap to his ass. 

"I cant believe you have any cum left in you, I believe that was number five of the night. You're such a little sex machine, arent you?" John purred and Roger mustered all of his strength to nod in agreement, "yeah, I told you I know you well, my little pet. I knew you'd love being passed around like this, have you honestly ever felt better?" 

"N-no, sir. I hav- I haven't ever f-felt better, sir! Thank you, s-so much!" Roger cried, willing himself to get hard one last time for John to take him and, after a few more minutes, he was ready. He let John pull him into his lap, they both were sat upright on the bed and Roger's legs were wrapped around the younger's hips as he slid down onto his more-familiar cock with a yell. 

"Oh, shit, oh - f-fuck! John, please-" 

"Shut up," John cut him off, wrapping a large hand around his throat and squeezing slightly, "you're going to take what I give you alright?"

"Y-yes, sir. Tha-ank you! I'm close, sir, f-fuck!"

"Go on, then, come for me. I want you to show them how filthy my cock makes you."

Roger came for the sixth time that night with a hand around his throat and his cock trapped between their two bodies. John followed a few minutes later, fucking them both through their orgasms. When he pulled out, they all admired Roger's abused body, and began peppering kisses all over his hy skin.

"You did so well tonight."

"Thank you for this, Rog."

"How are you feeling?"

"Such a good boy."

"So beautiful."

"We love you so much, Roger."

Roger was sobbing again - still - half from the praise and half from the ache in his body. He nuzzled into Brian's chest as Freddie stood to get a few wet rags from his bathroom. John was behind the small man, rubbing his sore muscles and kissing his sweaty skin. 

When they all cleaned up, they moved to another bedroom and opted to get the sheets cleaned the next day. For now, they all needed rest - Roger most of all. 


End file.
